fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Xenilla
Xenilla is the edgy anti-hero son of SpaceGodzilla. He is a very original character. Appearance Xenilla obviously very closely resembles SpaceGodzilla. History Origins Xenilla was the creation of SpaceGodzilla after he decided to create a son for himself to counteract Godzilla Jr, and because Krystalak and Obsidius were monumental failures at life. However, upon being created, Xenilla as he was called, rejected his father's evil ways in a cliche manner and betrayed him, going off to find himself or something. Along the way he became some kind of edgy anti hero, sometimes fighting Godzilla or T-Rex But other times helping them, all while predictably trying to reconcile his inner demons and his father's dark past. He also formed some odd rivalry with Godzilla Jr, although the feeling was not mutual and Jr is generally confused whenever Xenilla tries to fight him. So SpaceGodzilla suddenly becoming a good guy and realizing how stupid it was to be trying to kill Godzilla all that time did not help things. Confused and feeling betrayed even though that's not how betrayal works, Xenilla became evil, now determined to kill Godzilla to please his father. Presumably, his mind had snapped at this point. Despite this, Xenilla still considered himself an "anti hero" for some reason, even helping T-Rex every now and then. T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Xenilla briefly appeared in the film, trying to kill Godzilla until SpaceGodzilla talked him down. Current It is unknown where Xenilla resides today. But he's there, somewhere, still trying to find himself or something. Also at some point he aligned himself with a female Destoroyah from another dimension. Abilities * Xenilla possesses all of the same abilities SpaceGodzilla has, but can also create Power Surge Crystals like in Godzilla Unleashed, and charge energy into his attacks to preform typical anime attacks. He even some times carries a sword made of crystals. Trivia * Xenilla is a quite obvious parody of how badly SpaceGodzilla is often portrayed in fanfictions, especially in the Bridge, where SpaceGodzilla is inexplicably an anti hero, and also has the name "Xenilla", which is the name of this Kaiju, because of how stupid it sounds. In addition, he is a general parody of similar edgy anti hero OCs and "son of the villain that tries to be good" characters. * He also serves the purpose of replacing Crystal Godzilla, a sub-par Parody Kaiju of mine with a similar concept I had been meaning to get rid of and revamp into a more serious character. * Oh joy another edgy character. * Xenilla's use of SpaceGodzilla's Godzilla Unleashed design is a reference to how most mediocre Godzilla fanfics shove in the faction system from said game, regardless of whether or not it makes sense. * I had been meaning to do some kind of Bridge parody for a while, and Xenilla fills that spot nicely. * I apologize to those who also dislike this idiotic nickname for SpaceGodzilla, because they will probably cringe when viewing this page. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Parody Kaiju Category:SpaceGodzilla variations Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Clones Category:Edgelords (COC) Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex